Zone of the Enders: The Alpha Unit
by AlphaBlades
Summary: Two years after the Aumaan Incident. War's fire is about to rekindle now it's up to the brave men and women of the Alpha Unit to stop it.


Author's note: Alright, let's just get this out of the way. I don't own ZOE....Blah, blah.....Nor the characters within it...Yadda, yadda. BUT all original characters have been brought to you by the mind of me, AlphaBlades or Blades for short.  
  
Oh! And another thing. I have no CLUE what the anime/Magna/or whatever else is for ZOE. I have played the games and the games ALONE. Thus this story follows the timeline about two years after ZOE2. Now if there was some anime or something that was after ZOE2 that continues the story then excuse me for I have not seen it. Just imagine it doesn't exist.....Or something  
  


* * *

  
Ah and this story will be more like 8th MS team then let's say....Gundam Wing, just to stay within the same analogy. It's like that as in there's no ONE super mecha that they rely on to tear up a whole army.....Sure Jehuty's going to be in it but I don't want it to retain it's full "Superman" persona.....Though it will still kick serious ass  
  


* * *

  
Ok, that's about it. Hope y'all like it.  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out.  
  
^-----^---------^---------------^----------------^------------------^-------   
  


* * *

  
The sun was shining its rays down upon the red planet as Earth LEVs boosted along it's terrain. A couple years ago and this might have been thought as an act of aggression but ever since Dingo Egret blew the space station Aumaan to bits the war has slowed to a crawl. Peace negotiations were also under way, giving Mars what it truly wanted....Freedom from Earth.  
  
Even though peace seemed imminent, tensions between the worlds were still high. Rouge factions from both places did their best to re-kindle the war thus the arrival of Earth forces on Mars. To make sure there were no personal grudges Mars was able to put just as many troops on Earth as they did to their own planet. The forces from each side hunted down these rouge factions and eliminated them one by one. Thing's seemed to be running smoothly until reports of the powerful mecha's, known as Orbital Frames, helping certain resistance on Mars. Rumors even sprouted that the organization once thought disbanded during Dingo's Crusade two years ago, named BARHAM, was coming back from the rubble even though their leader was rightfully dead.  
  
Tensions are now higher then ever, resistance on Mars reaching an all time high forcing Earth to tighten their grip on Mars. With whispers of a new war sprouting up everyone is on their toes, including the Military Defense unit 125: The Alpha Unit....This is their story  
  


* * *

  
~-----------------~--------------------~-----------------~--------------~---   
  


* * *

  
"C'mon Jase! Learn how to pilot, will ya?!" Gear yelled through the com to their newest LEV pilot.  
  
Jase sighed. How could they promote him to being a LEV pilot? He liked his wings better then this sorry excuse for a carcass. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Gear! Maybe if the Commander didn't clip my wings you wouldn't have to deal with my spotty LEV skills."  
  
"Heh, you hot shots are all the same, trying to act all tough....Calling planes 'wings.' What's up with that?"  
  
"Hey, just because our lingo is cooler then yours shouldn't make you jealous."  
  
The conversation was cut off by thier captain. "Ok, enough you too. I know the basic training is getting tedious but we have to do it for the newbie."  
  
Jase laughed sarcastically into the com. Another LEV pulled up aside him as they boosted across the land. The LEV opened and private com with Jase. "Hey, man. So how goes things?"  
  
"Pretty good so far, Tre. Just getting used to this huge-ass LEV." A computer rose over his voice. "Approaching destination. Approaching destination. Approaching des-"  
  
"Ok, alright! I get it, shut up!" He started to pound on the panel until the computer went off. "....Nevermind, The A.I. is taking much more getting used to."  
  
Tre laughed. "Well, it's the same for everyone so don't sweat it."  
  
"Hey. If you two are done with your secret conversation, we're all ready to start training." The captain's voiced boomed through the com.  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir!" They both replied in unison.  
  
All ten LEVs parked neatly in a circle. The captain's mecha turned to Jase. "Alright newbie, listen up. You may have been the best damn pilot of a plane that ever walked this planet or any other but you know jack when is comes to LEVs.....Luckily, we're here to show you."  
  
Jase gulped. That didn't sound too heart-warming.  
  
The captain's LEV then turned to the closet one on its left. "Tak, show the newbie how to fire a gun."  
  
"Alright, what am I trying to hit?"  
  
His LEV turned for a third time and looked at the closest mecha to his right. "Gear."  
  
Gear's LEV stepped back. "What?! Why?"  
  
"Ohh, no reason. Just picked you randomly."  
  
"Randomly my foot! This is because I robbed you at poker last night, huh?!  
  
The captain laughed. "Maybe." He flew his LEV out of Tak's line of fire. "Ok Tak, go whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" She raised the LEV's large rifle and shot endlessly toward Gear who was moving as fast as his thruster's would carry him.  
  
"Damn!! Would it help if I said I was sorry?!" Gear's voice rung through the com.  
  
The captain smiled. "Nope."  
  
There was a beep in everyone's LEV followed by a call of urgency. "Captain Armada! We have received a delayed distress call from a LEV base not too far from you guys! For some reason we didn't get the transmission until twenty minutes after it was sent!"  
  
"Rodger! Alright, Blue Team. Move out!"  
  
Soon after ten large LEVs flew as fast as they could to the downed base.  
  
Jase hit some buttons on his panel and opened a patch to Tre. "Hey, are we about to go into battle??"  
  
"I don't know but most likely. Why, you scared....?"  
  
"No! It's just that I haven't had live combat in this thing yet!"  
  
"Heh....Well first time for everything, huh?"  
  
Tre cut of the transmission and slid down in his seat a bit. He had an odd feeling this wasn't going to be the average 'check for survivors' mission. Something was wrong, he just knew it. He hailed the captain. "Hey, Cap. I'm not liking this mission. It doesn't seem right. I mean.....A twenty minute delay? Seems like a trap to me."  
  
"Ah, shut up Tre. You always have these 'feelings' but they haven't been right....Not once."  
  
"There's a first time for everything...." Tre mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Um, nothing sir! I'm out!" Ok, well that obviously didn't work.  
  
All ten LEVs found their way to the desolate base. There was a fight here, all right. The metal buildings were torn up, the dome greenhouses were shattered, and everything seemed to be leveled....Except one building in the dead center. The captain obviously noticed this. "Alright men, let's go check at that warehouse."  
  
With a unison agreement, they were off. "Just remember to keep a look out for any opposing forces." The captain added as they boosted towards the building.  
  
Jase was starting to fall to the back of the group but at least he was piloting the LEV better then before. He was a quick learner and could master any machine within a week. Any machine accept Frames. He hated Frames with a deep passion.  
  
Something caught his eye in a nearby dome, he flew up next to it. Tre's voice barked into his com. "Get back with the group, man!"  
  
"Yeah yeah! Hold on! I thought I saw something!!"  
  
Jase walked closer to the hole. There was no light entering it so he couldn't quite see what was inside it except two small red dots. He thought they may have been from some farm equipment that was still operational, he looked over the dials of his panel searching for the lights. After found, he switched them on. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the robotic body in front of him.  
  
"RAPTOR!!" He shouted, thrusting back while he shot wildly towards the frame. The entire group turned to him seeing the raptor.  
  
"What? A Raptor? Where'd that come from?! Don't then only belong to BARHAM?!!" Gear shouted.  
  
"I'm not sure.....But who cares?!?! Here come some more!!" Tak replied now shooting towards other Raptors that seem to be coming from the woodwork.  
  
"Dammit! They're all over the place! It's an ambush!!" The captain said pushing high-powered led into a nearby Raptor.  
  
After a while Jase had finally taken out the Raptor on his tail and joined the others. "Why are they here?! What do they want??"  
  
"No one knows! Just shoot!" Someone responded over the com.  
  
Two enemies came from the left causing the whole team to shoot at them.  
  
"Dammit! This isn't working! We're too big of a target!" The captain hollered. "Ok, teams of two, take out as many as possible! Scatter!!"  
  
The large group of LEVs broke off and covered as much space as they could. Tak and Gear flew off right towards the warehouse. A lot of Raptors popped out of hiding to stop them in their tracks.  
  
"Gear, two on my six!" Tak yelled, twisting down and to her left, allowing Gear to shoot the frames that were now behind her as she shot the ones coming up from his own back.  
  
"Got em! There's five on twelve! Combo?!"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
Both Gear and Tak's LEVs simultaneously flew directly forward, stopping suddenly to shoot out the five Raptors ahead them before taking cover behind some rubble.  
  
"Pincer?" Gear asked.  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
The two boosted in the opposite direction of each other and arched towards their enemies grouping them in a small circle.  
  
"Ok, all out cross fire!!" Tak yelled over the booming shots of her gun. The Raptors didn't stand a chance. Not one of them got a shot off before they were torn to pieces. Sure Tak and Gear might not have been the best solos pilots of the unit but they were the number one team it ever had.  
  
"You wanna see what they were after, Gear?"  
  
"Hell yes Miss Tak."  
  
They started to walk to the warehouse.  
  


* * *

  
Another red beam whizzed by Jase. "Oh dammit, Tre! Take them out already!"  
  
"Arrrg!!! Maybe if you would HELP a little!" He screamed over the explosion of yet another Raptor.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were the best LEV pilot of the Alpha Unit?!" Jase dodged another shot but felt its heat as it dug into his LEV's shoulder.  
  
"I am but that doesn't mean I can hold my own against so many Raps!" Two red beams struck Tre's LEV in the side. "Grr-AHHH!!!!" He twisted around, peppering the unlucky Raptor with bullets.  
  
Jase flew up to Tre, shooting, and clearly not hitting, the Raptors around him. One frame snuck up behind Jase and brought his beam sword right down on him. He was lucky enough to just pivot on his left holding his gun up instinctively. The Raptor's sword sliced through the gun like butter. "Ohhh CRRAAAP!" Jase yelled, holding his LEV's arms up in boxer fashion. The frame came towards Jase but didn't move far as a missile clubbed it deep in the side blowing it sky high.  
  
Jase looked around and saw the Captain's LEV staring right at him. Ohh, Jase bet he wasn't too happy  
  


* * *

  
A voice came over the com but it wasn't the captain chewing him out. It was Tak. "Hey, everybody! We found some box FULL of Metatron! The levels are off the charts!"  
  
Just then all the Raptors unexpectedly flew into the sky and left with no warning whatsoever. "H-hey....Did they just leave?!"  
  
"Yeah, Ratch....I think they did." The captain responded hitting some buttons on his panel, connecting directly to the Commander of the Alpha Unit. "Sir....Something's a bit odd."  
  
The commander sighed but didn't respond.  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
  
"Is this about the loss or your men, captain?"  
  
The captain was almost stunned into shock. "My men?! None are dead, sir! They're all still alive! What would make you think they're dead?"  
  
The commander shook his head, seeming to be in his own state of temporary shock. "Uh, nothing. Forget it....Did you find the Metatron?"  
  
His shock became suspicion. "How did you know about the Metatron....?"  
  
"Oh, that's quite easy. It's on the radar as clear as day. Look for yourself."  
  
The captain hit some switches and activated his radar. Yep, Metatron was all over it....But he should have picked it up earlier.....In fact, it only came on when Tak found the stuff in the first place.  
  
"Captain is they're something you're not telling me."  
  
"Um....possible.....But bring that Metatron here right away. After its secured then we'll have our 'talk'. Oh and remember this above ALL else! No one, and I mean NO *ONE*, opens that crate. Got it?!"  
  
The captain's shock came back in full force. "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
Soon after his screen went black. He turned his open air com back on. "Ok, men. We're taking the Metetron back to base. Let's move out."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" They all replied in unison, picking up the large and rather heavy box and flying back to their base. 


End file.
